Changed Past
by White Angel of Auralon
Summary: Auror Harry Potter was hunting a criminal that caused lots of death. Just what he didn't expect was ending in the past, thanks to said criminal's actions. He was never one to sit by while injustice happened, so sitting still until he found a way home wasn't really going to happen. No matter what Hermione had told him about time-travel. One-Shot


**Hi. I have a new oneshot for you. Hope you like it. As always, i don't own Harry Potter. Happy reading.**

* * *

 **C** **hanged Past**

Harry cursed when he read the date on the Daily Prophet's front page. 1st August 1982. How the hell had he ended up thirty years in the past? He had just been chasing a criminal that had been selling poisoned potion ingredients, which had caused lots of deaths, as one of the larger deliveries before it had been found out had gone to St. Mungo's. And the ingredients that were poisoned were common ones. Ones that were part of many normal healing potions.

The auror office had been working overtime to find out who was behind it and Harry's team had finally found a lead on the culprit after two weeks of investigating. The one delivery had caused seventy four deaths, from simple cough potions to blood replenishing potions all kinds of potions had been hit, and only after two days of mysterious deaths, as the poison only fully worked after two days of being in the system, which was also why they managed to save two hundred and seventeen other victims, they found out what the reason was. It was a catastrophe. The highest death count of one attack since the second war against Voldemort had ended.

Harry had cornered the culprit and had duelled against him. He had been winning, but then the bastard had thrown a vial with a potion at him, which he dodged, but it broke on the ground and released some kind of purple smoke cloud. He didn't inhale any of the smoke, but it seemed it wasn't necessary to end up way in the past. He didn't know a lot about time travel. The only time he did it was when he and Hermione had saved Sirius and Buckbeak back in their third year. And Harry knew that messing around with time was dangerous. He really didn't know what to do now. He had the chance to really change time and probably prevent a huge number of deaths in the second war.

After all, the first one had just ended not even a year ago. The Ministry was still pursuing Death Eaters. But the big fishes were already off of the hook. He had read the reports from that period as he had wanted to know how the hell so many of them had escaped to cause the kind of damage they had caused after the return of Voldemort. He would need some major cash to counter it, but he didn't have access to his vault anymore in the past. While he was Harry Potter, he was clearly not the small boy that was currently hidden away at his aunt and uncle's.

He was sorely tempted to get his younger self away from there. But he hesitated. If he managed to get back into the future soon, it would only be painful for his younger self. It would be more probable that it would cause real trouble. Well, perhaps he could free Sirius from Azkaban. Then he could raise his younger self, as he was meant to do. A new fidelius charm with Remus as the secret keeper would be all that was needed. The blood protection might be powerful, but he had needed three years of counselling during auror training to get over the emotional damage that growing up with the Dursleys had caused him, not to mention the numerous life-threatening 'adventures' that he had experienced at Hogwarts.

Hm, it would be easy. Pettigrew was the pet rat of the Weasleys and nobody but Harry knew about that. He could get him and hand him over to the Ministry, labelling him a Death Eater, which was easy to prove by revealing his dark mark. But it had one problem, he didn't want to attract too much attention. Which was inevitable if he brought Pettigrew in himself. And he didn't want to get obliviated for knowing too much about the future. The unspeakables would throw a hissy fit about dangers of time travel and so on. No, if he wanted to take action besides getting back to his time, he would need an identity that would hold up against scrutiny. Well, time to put his auror infiltration training to good use.

* * *

Harry had found the perfect way to get himself some money and an identity that he could work from. If Gilderoy Lockhart managed to make millions of galleons by writing idiotic books, he could do the same by writing good books. Harry had experienced the worst kind of teachers at school and he had been in many adventures. He had lots of material to work with. Therefore, after finding an abandoned house in Little Whinging, which he chose to keep an eye on his younger self and to deter the excesses of his aunt and uncle, he moved in there, let everything appear legal, and started writing his books.

The first one, as he knew that adventure stories always sold better than educational books, except they were on the booklists for the teachers at a premier school, he started off with a story that centred around all kinds of dragons. He spun the story of a world where dragons were everywhere and where humans had learned to cooperate with them. He created a group of young men and women that worked on becoming dragon riders, people that led their dragon partners into battle to defend their kingdom against other dragon riders. How they faced hardships in training, ups and downs in pursuing romance and the unique bond between his main character and his dragon partner. The book was sent to publishers in both the magical and the muggle world, as it would simply be labelled fantasy.

The success was nice. It took some months, but seemingly his style of writing appealed to the masses and his book became an instant hit. He wrote two sequels before deciding to try another story. All the while he made sure that the Dursleys were aware that he had seen that they didn't treat his younger self right. He refrained from involving the authorities, but if he knew one thing, his aunt was very eager to not look bad in public. Therefore little Harry was treated properly from then on and that was for now enough. He needed to keep the protection up until he could get Sirius out. It turned out much harder to get Pettigrew than he had expected. He didn't want to frighten the Weasleys after all. They had become his family in the future and they didn't deserve any kind of scrutiny from having harboured an illegal animagus unknowingly.

With how idiotic the Ministry worked, it was very much possible that Arthur would be held responsible and lost his job, which was his family's only income. No, he needed to properly plan it before acting. The success of his adventure books had given him a large income, which didn't depend on working fixed hours each day. Therefore, as returning to his time wasn't anywhere close right now, which he hated, as he missed his family, his wife Ginny and their three children, he would make the best out of things. He had already destroyed the ring horcrux, securing the resurrection stone in the action, sneaked into the Room of Requirement to get Ravenclaw's diadem and destroyed that horcrux as well, and he had even taken a detour to the Chamber of Secrets to kill the basilisk with a crowing rooster.

Thankfully nobody was at the school during the summer break. No way would he let the Chamber of Secrets be opened this time around. Getting into Malfoy Manor for the diary horcrux wasn't possible, the wards were really strong and Lucius on guard for any repercussions of the war coming his way, which meant it was pushed back for a while. There would be an opportunity later on. The cup in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault also had to wait, as breaking into Gringotts wasn't on his list of things he wanted to do. He would do some research how to manage getting to it. With enough money many things were possible after all.

Now he was busy destroying any kind of reputation as a teacher that Snape was able to build up. He had thought long about the things that Severus Snape did in the war and had come to the conclusion that, while he had wanted Voldemort gone, simply because he had loved Harry's mother, the man was still a bastard and had not business teaching students. While he couldn't get around Dumbledore's protection of the creep, he could make sure that Snape couldn't ruin countless students' education in Potions. The man never taught the basics that everybody needed to successfully brew a potion. Harry decided to change that. He wrote a book with the help of the Half Blood Prince's book, still hard to think that it had been Snape, and his personal experiences that taught children in an easy understandable way what to do and not to do in Potions.

As part of his auror training Harry had learned a lot more about brewing than in the six years he had studied the subject at school. He had had a really good teacher there and he had found out that he had inherited a lot of his mother's talent in the class, if he was just left alone while brewing and got understandable instructions beforehand. He created three sets of the book. One for absolute beginners, which included basic safety for your workstation, how to avoid ingredient contamination, something he also only learned during auror training, which way to use which tool and some basics about colours of potions, measuring amounts of ingredients and how to work with tricky ones.

The second one covered brewing techniques, the reasons why you needed to do what in certain situations, reaction tables for common potion ingredients, when to harvest which ingredient if you didn't buy them at an apothecary and instructions for common potions that everybody should know. It would get everybody through the OWLs with at least an E in the subject, if they did everything the books said. The third and last one covered the material of NEWT level and some higher level potions that he had learned during auror training, but which weren't a risk in the hands of the public.

He didn't expect the results of those books at all. Now he was very grateful to live in the muggle world. The books were a major hit, even more than his fantasy books. All students of Hogwarts and all home-schooled students were suddenly taught by the material in his books. Hell, even the first-year lists included his first book in the series as required reading material and from gossip he overheard in Diagon Alley, when he went there to get some things arranged at Gringotts, Snape had insisted that the books were always put onto the books lists for first, third and sixth year, as it reduced the level of stupidity in his classes immensely. He had laughed so hard hearing that. If only Snape knew the true name of the author. Harry had, in a bout of brilliance as he thought of it, chosen the French form of his name as his pen name. Henri Poitier was famous as an author, but nobody really knew what he looked like.

And many had tried to find out.

* * *

Finally, after a year of waiting for the perfect moment, Harry was ready to get Pettigrew. The Weasleys were going on vacation with the whole family. And their pets were staying at home, with the Lovegoods taking care of them. As far as Harry found out, they were going to the beach in Cornwall, where a colleague of Arthur had a house that he let them use for free for a week, as he had done him a favour. But he didn't allow any pets to be brought. It gave Harry the much needed opening to get to Pettigrew. He waited until the Weasleys had left by floo and then sneaked into the house. His training allowed him to enter without triggering any alarms. Not that there were any advanced ones, as nobody really had a reason to break into the Burrow. There was nothing of value to be stolen.

He silently walked up the stairs to Percy's room and opened the door. Pettigrew was asleep in his cage. There was a large amount of food in his bowl and a bottle with water hung at the side of the cage, which the rat could access to drink. Harry worked quickly. He stunned the rat before dropping his disillusionment charm. He secured it in a box that he had charmed unbreakable and then left the Burrow. The Weasleys wouldn't ever find out what had happened to 'Scabbers'. He left the door of the cage open to make it appear that the rat had simply run away. The parents would find a way to console Percy.

Soon he was away from the Burrow and dosed Pettigrew with three drops of veritaserum, which he had bought in Knockturn Alley for one hundred galleons for a small vial. Still, it was worth the money if he got to find out all the things that Pettigrew knew. A rat was simply good at sneaking into places and listening into conversations without anybody noticing.

* * *

Alastor Moody looked suspiciously at the package that had been delivered to him this morning. There was a note that inside he would find an illegal animagus trapped in his form and that he had a lot of valuable information on the whereabouts of Death Eaters that were still at large, plots against the country, the Sirius Black case and the Potters' death. Moody checked for all kinds of spells on the package, but the only one he found was an unbreakable charm, which would correlate with the information on trapping an animagus inside.

He carefully unwrapped the package after not finding any dangerous spells, his magical eye taking in everything all around him. He found a metal box with small holes to let air inside. Inside he could hear a small animal running around. He decided to be safe and stunned the animal through one of the holes, which made it stop racing around. Then he went to one of the interrogation rooms that had magic suppressing runes all over the interrogation chair inside it. No need to take a risk with an animagus. He called for Amelia Bones, as he wanted someone with sense assisting with the interrogation. Crouch might just chuck the bastard into Azkaban and that would be a waste of information.

Once both aurors were in the room, Moody cast the spell to return an animagus into his human form.

"Alastor, that's Pettigrew. I thought he was dead!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I thought the same. Very suspicious. Now I know what the note meant that this would bring us valuable information on the Black case," Alastor grunted.

Then he walked over and tied Pettigrew to the chair, forced three drops of veritaserum down his throat while Amelia set up the official DMLE dicta quill. The following interrogation made both aurors realise in horror that not only had they sent an innocent man to Azkaban, the Ministry had also allowed some of the leading Death Eaters go free, just because of the imperius curse claim. The problem was, this information wouldn't be used in the right way. Crouch would block them getting Black out, as it would show he made a mistake, same for Bagnold. And the Death Eaters had paid a lot of gold to stay out of prison.

"What are we going to do?" Amelia asked.

"We do things by the book. In case of a corrupted leadership of the Ministry, any auror finding out about vital information that can influence the country's safety, is to hand over any and all found evidence to the unspeakables," Alastor cited the law.

Amelia grinned. The unspeakables had their own kind of law enforcement. The kind that didn't give shit about the wishes of the higher ups at the Ministry. They would bring the ones endangering their country to justice, as long as concrete proof was available.

* * *

Harry Potter read the Daily Prophet with surprise. There was nothing about Sirius being found innocent yet, but there were numerous mentions of Death Eaters that had escaped justice dying of mysterious causes. And they were all the ones that Pettigrew had named as the highest ranking Death Eaters. Not to mention that Bagnold was found out to have been involved in a bribery scandal and Crouch lost his position over his son being found out as a Death Eater, which was partially blamed on him, which led to doubts about his ability to lead the DMLE, if he couldn't even make sure his son stayed on the straight path.

Then his doorbell rang. He stood from his kitchen table, where he had read the paper, and went to see who it was. Imagine his surprise when he came face to face with a man that looked a lot like Sirius Black.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Hello Mr Potter, or should I say, Poitier?" The man asked with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his hand ready to have his wand snap into it from its hidden wrist wand holster.

"Well, up until 1980 I was known as Regulus Black, but currently I'm known as Reginald White. I work for the Department of Mysteries," He introduced himself.

"And I am to believe that why?" Harry asked.

"Good question. Would I be wrong to assume that you know about a certain cave with a lake full of inferi?" He asked.

Harry nodded. This was something that in this time only two beings beside himself should know about. Kreacher and Voldemort.

"I guess that proves your identity, Mr White, but what do you want with me?" Harry asked.

"You see, my department has been trying to find you for some time. Good thinking to hide in the muggle world, it took us a lot longer to track you down this way. Your actions caused waves, Mr Potter and it's time to send you back to where you came from. Don't worry about any repercussions of your actions. This happens more often than you would think," Reginald commented offhandedly.

"You can send me back? Finally. I had somewhat resigned to being stuck here. I didn't want to draw any attention to my time travelling problem. Especially not with people like Dumbledore around," Harry commented, "One question, do you know what happened with the package that I sent to Alastor Moody?"

"Decree 101, Addition 7," Reginald answered and Harry understood, having been trained as an auror. The DOM had taken charge thanks to a corrupt government endangering the country.

"Good. What will happen when I return to my own time?" Harry asked.

"Well, all your money in your new vaults will still be yours, as you earned it fair and square. The goblins will let you prove your identity of course, but after that, nothing will be a problem. And don't worry about having changed the time stream. It is very adaptable. You didn't kill any people after all. That's the one thing that is always annoying to deal with," Reginald stated.

"What about your brother?" Harry asked.

"Training to become an unspeakable. Simon White is quite promising as a recruit," Reginald grinned.

"How did you survive?" Harry couldn't help asking.

"Well, after Kreacher described the way the cave looked like, I had some gillyweed in my pockets. This way I could breathe under the water and swim to the shore once the inferi stopped bothering me. They were charmed to return to their passive state after five minutes of keeping their victim under the water surface. Nobody would still be alive without air after that period. And they only reactivated if anybody broke the surface from above. Therefore I could escape. But I knew that I couldn't go back, so I went to the one place where I knew I could get help. The unspeakables," Reginald answered.

"Okay, that makes sense. Can somebody keep an eye on my younger self? The only reason the Dursleys behave right now is that I put them on the spot," Harry asked.

"We will arrange for my brother to take him in, like he should have done in the first place. Dumbledore's ideas of what is possible in terms of protecting a child have nothing on what the DOM knows is possible," Reginald assured him.

Harry nodded, collected the things he wanted to take with him and then let the other man activate the portkey to the DOM.

* * *

Harry was very happy to see Sirius, or Simon, when he arrived at the DOM.

"Hi, great to see you out of that place," Harry stated.

"Thanks to you, I heard. You really threw the pixie among the kneazles by sending the package to Moody," Simon said, laughing.

"I couldn't stand the idea of you being there innocently. Just make sure you get my younger self away from the Dursleys soon. It's a horrible place to grow up," Harry requested.

"Already planned. We just need to make sure the plan is airtight. I'm setting up a nice house out in the country. A child should have a lot of space to play," Simon grinned.

"Great. How are you going to send me back to my time?" Harry asked.

"Time capsule. We just need the date of your time travel and then we can set the capsule to that date," Simon answered.

"You aren't going to put me to sleep for all these years?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No, the runes will lock onto the date and force a time apparition. Be ready to be horribly sick to your stomach when you arrive. It isn't a pleasant way of travelling, but it works and doesn't harm you beyond the sickness," Simon promised.

"Guess I don't have another choice. I want to go back to my family," Harry stated.

"Well, I'll see you in the future then, if I'm still around. Oh, and it might be that thanks to the changes you caused your memories will be a bit over the place. They should assimilate once the timeline synchronised you," Simon warned.

Harry sighed, resigned, as there wasn't another way for him to get home. He let Simon lead him into the time capsule, which was basically a large, egg-shaped metal shell, and then nodded to show he was ready. He felt some magic pulse and then was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he stumbled from the capsule and promptly emptied his stomach into some bushes. Damn, Simon hadn't been joking about the effects. Then a large amount of memories hit him and he held his head from the pain. Well, thirty years' worth of memories would do that to you. He needed two hours to be able to stand up again. He really didn't feel well. But he was astonished how the few changes he had initiated had spiralled on.

First: He had grown up as the adopted son of Simon White, with his uncle Reginald often coming by for a visit. He had two younger siblings, after his dad had married a year after taking him in. He only found out about being adopted when he came of age. It didn't matter, as he knew that his parents loved him. A much better childhood than the pale memory that he somehow had kept from his original timeline.

Second: He had been sorted into Gryffindor again, but his best friend had been Neville Longbottom, not Ron Weasley, even if he was still a friend. Nobody knew about Harold White being Harry Potter, as the unspeakables had got rid of the horcrux in his scar and then got the scar to vanish with some obscure potions and runes. Dumbledore had been searching everywhere for Harry Potter, never noticing that he was directly under his nose.

Third: He had started dating Ginny Weasley in his fifth year at Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets had never been opened, as the new wards that the unspeakables had set up around the school without Dumbledore ever knowing had caught the horcrux passing through them the moment Ginny's trunk was delivered into her dorm. A house elf had confiscated the diary and replaced it with a normal one. Ginny never experienced the horrors of setting a basilisk loose. He had proposed to Ginny after she had graduated and they married a year after. They still had had three kids, even if the middle one wasn't named Albus Severus, but Albert Reginald, after Harry's favourite uncle. The oldest was still called James, but with Harold as his middle name, like it was tradition in the wizarding world. The youngest was called Lilian Luna, after Ginny's best friend. They had decided to honour the people that had sacrificed their lives to allow Harry to live, but they told others nothing about that.

Fourth: Harry hadn't started at the auror office, he had followed his Dad into the DOM and was a field agent for the unspeakables. Ginny had taken some time off after James had been born, but was back to working as a healer at St. Mungo's with a specialisation in treating children.

Fifth: Voldemort never returned. The unspeakables had managed to track down all the horcruxes, it helped that Simon and Reginald had full access to all accounts of Black family members and could get the horcrux in Bellatrix's vault without the hassle that the way he and his friends had had to use had caused. Which meant that goblins didn't treat him with dislike now.

The memories were assimilating and the old ones were only a pale memory, like a dream you had once had, but which you couldn't fully remember anymore. He stood once he managed to get back on his feet and took his emergency portkey back to the Ministry. When he arrived, he was whisked away to the leading healer of the DOM. He was sedated and only woke up much later, but feeling a lot better.

"Hey, Harry. Nice to see you back among the living," His Dad joked.

"Not in the mood for jokes, Dad," Harry replied.

"Guess not. The mission was a success I guess then?" Simon asked.

Harry remembered something about a mission to the past. He couldn't really remember any other reason to go there.

"Yes, I managed to get the two peskiest horcruxes before they could cause trouble," He replied, "I also found a way to remedy our trouble with capable Potions brewers," He answered as his mind supplied him with the information about the mission.

"Yeah, we noticed. Despite Snape's lack of patience with students, they are turning out all right. We wondered about the reason. Guess that mystery is solved now," Simon nodded and wrote down the notes for a successful time travelling mission, "I think this should secure your promotion. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Dad. If you don't mind, I want to go home to Ginny and the kids. You and Mum still good for Saturday's barbecue?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want to miss it for the world," Simon confirmed, "After all, I get to see my grandchildren way too rarely."

"Then cut back on your work," Harry grinned, "Uncle Reginald also confirmed that he and Aunt Naruko would come with their kids. I still have trouble wrapping my head around the fact that he married a dimension traveller."

"Well, our family simply is never boring. But yes, that is one of the strangest things to ever happen," Simon grinned, "And you know that your aunt is the epitome of unpredictable."

"No need to remind me. I realise that every time anew when she kicks me around the training room in our spars. But her information made our field agents much stronger in what we do. To think that there's a world where ninjas are the ruling power mostly. Well, I'm off. Till Saturday."

"Till then. Tell the kids I said hi," Simon called after him.

Harry nodded and went to the secured fireplace of the department from where he flooed home. When he was greeted by Ginny, he was truly happy. His mission had been a success and he had a very nice surprise for her.

"Hey, Harry. Did your mission go well?" Ginny asked.

"It went very well. I also have a surprise. What would you think about two weeks of vacation at a tropical beach with the kids over the Easter break when they come back from Hogwarts?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds great, but how would we be able to afford that? Thanks to me taking a few years off, we didn't have much saved up. And our normal salaries are used to pay for the instalments for the house and daily expenses," Ginny asked.

"My mission was very lucrative. Come on, let's go to Gringotts and I can show you," Harry told her and she giggled when he swapped her up in his arms.

* * *

She was shocked when he showed her to balance of his account under the pen name he had used in the past to remedy the problem with a Potions teacher that had no patience to explain certain things for students. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the idea that her husband had been the one to write some of the best-selling books in their world. She had loved the dragon rider books as a child and the Potions books that were required reading material for the class had saved not only her grades and enabled her to go into healer training. It was truly a great idea and solution to a fundamental problem. But it certainly explained why the publications of Henri Poitier had suddenly stopped shortly after the first ones had come out.

"Are you going to write more books? You really have a great talent there," Ginny asked.

"Probably, it's a very nice hobby," Harry nodded.

They kissed and Ginny was looking forward to the vacation very much.


End file.
